remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuzuki Shiraishi
Yuzuki Shiraishi (白石 結月, Shiraishi Yuzuki) is one of the main characters in the anime A Place Further than the Universe. Background She is younger than the other main characters, being only a first year. She has been a child actress since the age of 4 and as such doesn't have friends. She is eventually able to make friends with Mari, Shirase and Hinata. She initially refused to go to Antarctica but due to the persuasive ways of her soon-to-be friends, she accepts with the condition that they have to come. Appearance Yuzuki is an adorable young girl with grayish-black shoulder length hair, sliver-blue eyes, and a cute face. She is the second shortest member of the group of girls being slightly taller than Hinata. She has a delicate, petite frame, being the youngest of the group. Yuzuki usually appears in elegant, fashionable attire, usually consisting of a variety of beautiful dresses, befitting her role as a child actress. She is first seen in a long baby blue dress with a white collar and a sky blue bow ribbon tied into a bow around the waist. She also wears slightly baggy socks, and dark blue shoes. Yuzuki is also quite expressive just like the other girls, but to a much lesser degree, appearing to be quite disappointed, bored or passive most of the time. Although when she is happy she has a wonderful smile, that is full of joy. Personality Yuzuki is a polite and quiet young girl who is somewhat cold and blunt, usually being the straight man when dealing with the antics of the other main girls. Like the other girls, she is very expressive, but to a much lesser degree. Despite being the youngest, she is often the most mature of the group, and is used to traveling and entering new places, due to her position as a child actress, becoming somewhat cynical and bored with her job. She is a bit rebellious towards her mother, who is also who manager, trying to control her life and everything she does, insisting that Yuzuki go to Antarctica against her will. Her mother is the reason she has no friends, so she tries to avoid her when around the other girls. She tends to say the phrase "I could just die now" to emphasize her discomfort when put in certain situations, like the other girls realizing she is a celebrity. Yuzuki desires to make friends, as she has never had any due to her busy schedule, or people only becoming involved with her due to her celebrity status, causing her to become ignorant when it comes to the meaning of friendship. The prospect of making new friends greatly excites her. When the other girls show their dedication to have her on the journey, she is moved to tears as they truly wanted to be friends with her. Although she thinks that there has to be some sort of written or said confirmation when people become best friends. It makes her upset when the other girls were aware that they were best friends, but she had no idea, slowly shirking away and going as far as walking into the cold of Antarctica without a coat, much to her regret. She may come off as distant or cold, but is a professional when it comes to acting on camera. Similar to Hinata, Yuzuki puts on a beautiful smile to appeal to her audience, and delivers lines with a radiant charm while reporting their activities during the expedition. During the journey with the other girls, Shirase opens up and smiles genuinely more often, growing to see the other girls as true friends and becoming fond of their presence. History Quotes Trivia *She is the last main character to agree to go to Antarctica. *She and Hinata are the only main characters whose parents aren't named. Category:Sora yori mo Tooi Basho characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females